


Indulgence

by MissNaya



Category: DCU
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bondage, Costume Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Kind of underage but not really, M/M, Rape Roleplay, Rimming, Spanking, Virginity Roleplay, his mind is of age idk, see the author's notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNaya/pseuds/MissNaya
Summary: A villain's curse turns Dick into a teenager physically. Before they figure out a solution, he and his boyfriend Jason decide to explore a few taboos.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> my first entry for JayDick Week 2017! the prompts for today were "De-Aging/Age Reversal // Time Travel." I went with de-aging. Dick is physically about 17 or 18 in this fic, but mentally 26, while Jason is about 21. I wasn't sure whether to use the underage or rape/non-con warnings since both of those are kinda technically roleplay??? ANYWAY I hope you enjoy!

“Like slipping on an old glove, don't you think? Jason? ... _Jason._ ”

“Whuh, huh?”

It isn't easy, but Jason manages to pull his gaze up from Dick's ass long enough to look him in the eye. Well — into his domino mask, anyway. It's softer than the one he wears as Nightwing, less sharp edges and dangerous angles, much like Dick himself right now.

Dick smirks and sets his hands on his hips. It's hard for Jason not to look down, to study the way his body curves under the fabric of his old Robin uniform.

“I know you're excited and all,” he says, “but d'you think you could wipe the drool off your chin for a few minutes, at least?”

Jason's hand flies to the lower half of his face. He flushes when he realizes Dick was joking, then flushes deeper at the thought that he so freely took the bait.

God, he feels like a creep. True, the villain's spell that aged Dick down only managed to shave a few years off of him before Jason intervened, and true, Dick still has the mentality of an adult even if his body doesn't reflect it. But Jason feels impossibly old, impossibly _big,_ compared to Dick at age 17 or so.

“I was just, uh.” He allows himself to glance down again, to raise his brows at the sight of Dick's bare legs. “The panties are kinda tight. Are you— Are you sure you grabbed the right outfit?”

“They're not _panties,_ ” Dick says with a roll of his eyes, but he turns to give Jason a better look at his ass again anyway, pointedly swiping his cape out of the way. “And yes, this is the one. Does show more skin than I remember, though...”

That, Jason thinks, is an understatement. Hell, he wore the same damn thing when he was Robin, but he's still surprised to see Dick in it, as if there's something unfathomably intimate about it. Which has got to be wrong on so many levels, but, shit, 17 or 18 isn't _that_ bad, right? At least, not when the teen in question has all the memories and experience of a 26-year-old?

This was probably a bad idea. A morally gray, perverted, beyond-taboo idea. And yet, Dick, stretching down to touch his toes in a faux-casual way, doesn't seem nearly as concerned about it as Jason.

Jason stares at his ass and damns him. He damns him so fucking hard.

He watches Dick's back arch effortlessly, traces the curve of his buttocks where they just peek out from under his shortpants. Again, he finds himself speechless as Dick slowly straightens back up, trailing his hands over his bare legs the whole way. It isn't until he hears a snort that he realizes Dick is staring over his shoulder at him.

“Something on your mind?” he asks, and his teeth practically sparkle like they're in a goddamn Hollywood movie.

“Fuck,” Jason breathes, tilting his head back and smoothing his palm over his face. “ _Fuck_.”

“If I knew you'd react like that, I'd have squeezed into this way sooner,” Dick says, and his weight settles down on top of Jason.

Jason doesn't look at him, but he imagines Dick there, perched with his bare legs on either side of his lap. He pictures the smug, self-satisfied look that he must be wearing.

He mumbles from behind his hand. “This is fucked-up. You know that, right, babe?”

Dick chuckles and runs a gloved finger down his chest. “It was your idea.”

“I fucked up,” Jason says. “Total miscalculation. I didn't think you'd look so— so—”

“Unfathomably sexy?” Leaning down, Dick presses a kiss to the exposed skin of his throat. “I know, I know. I get it all the time.”

Jason shudders, already overwhelmed by Dick's heat, his closeness. Dick continues to mouth at his neck, while his hands trail down Jason's chest.

“— _small,_ ” he finishes, like he's admitting some deep, dark secret. “Fucking— _Delicate._ Like I could snap you in half if I wanted to.”

He finally allows himself to look at Dick, to ever-so-cautiously trail a hand up his thigh. Even fully-grown, Dick's smaller than him, but this? This is different. He's less broad at this age, his muscles less defined, and god, even his _hair_ is different, perfectly-styled in that prep school 'do he used to sport when he was younger. Doing anything to Dick like this, he thinks, would be akin to defiling something precious.

Dick, who seems more interested in teasing Jason than anything, just laughs, lips vibrating against his throat.

“'Zat it? Big, bad Red Hood feels like a dirty old pervert?”

“ _Stooooop,_ ” Jason whines, collapsing onto his back and displacing some of Dick's pillows. “I feel like a fucking creep.”

“Awww,” Dick coos, almost patronizing. It'd piss Jason off if it wasn't accompanied by the slow gyration of Dick's hips against his own. “Poor Jay. Such a gentleman.”

“I'm serious!” Jason says, flinging one pillow in the direction of Dick's head before pulling another over his face. “I'm not that kind of— I mean, I'm not attracted to—”

While he babbles, Dick pulls the pillow away and silences him with a kiss. When they part, he presses a finger to Jason's lips.

“Shh. I know,” he says. “But I'm still me, Jason. And, for the sake of transparency, it's not like I wasn't having sex at this age, anyway.”

Jason flicks his nose. “Trust me, playboy, I figured.”

Dick pins his wrist down and kisses him again, deeper. This time, he doesn't stop until they're both a bit breathless.

“Just think of it like roleplay,” he breathes against his lips. “Just a costume. Okay? I know it was your idea, Jay, but I'm kinda horny out of my mind, here...”

“Jesus,” Jason gasps. He presses their foreheads together and digs his fingers into Dick's thigh. “Which one of us is the dirty old man now...?”

“Shut up,” Dick says. “Kiss me.”

  
  


If Jason felt like a pervert before, he feels it twice as hard now. All it took was a little kissing and grinding for Dick to let slip his side of the fantasy: a long-ignored desire to be tied up, the way he was so many times when he'd been captured as Robin.

Tied up and violated. By a “villain.”

It's a good thing Jason knows a lot about how to play that part.

He has Dick bound in ropes on his bed, arms tied behind his back, legs forced into a permanent bend. They're not the right ropes for this kind of play, rough and scratchy and so much thicker than the silk ones Jason keeps underneath his bed, but Dick insisted upon accuracy. If nothing else, he's a stickler for details.

A thin cloth makes for a good makeshift gag, one that he can gnaw at and drool on, but still speak through. Even muffled, it'll be easy to hear their safe word if Dick needs to back out.

So that's that, then. Everything's set up.

_Lights, camera..._ Jason thinks to himself.

He tightens the gag with one last tug, then straightens up to his full height.

_Action._

“Hey there, pretty bird,” he drawls, with the sleaziest smirk he can muster. “Where's daddy, huh? Or are you all alone tonight?”

Dick growls something behind his gag that doesn't sound too friendly. He wriggles around in his bonds, and Jason makes a show of looking at every inch of him. He licks his lips.

“Whazzat? 'Fuck you?' What's a nice boy like you saying stuff like that for?” he asks, trailing a knuckle down the side of Dick's (soft, too soft) face. “The Bat not teaching you manners?”

Dick _hmph_ s and says something else that wets the gag and shows his teeth. Jason watches with too much interest as a strand of his perfect hair falls down between his eyes.

“Really? Well, that's no good,” he says, tucking the strand back in place. “'Cause I like my hostages to play nice. Think you can play nice for me, pretty bird? Or am I gonna have to show you how?”

Dick, to Jason's surprise, rolls over onto his stomach as best as he can with his legs all bent. Jason almost wonders if he's horny enough to give up without a fight, but then he sees his hands. Turns out, your wrists being bound doesn't stop you from moving your fingers — two fingers in particular, as it turns out.

“Rude,” he says, and slides onto the bed next to Dick. He sets his hands low on Dick's hips, pinning him in that position. Dick struggles to flip himself back over, but Jason doesn't budge. “Guess it's the hard way, then, eh?”

Dick squirms in a way that would seem violent to anyone who didn't know him well. To Jason, though, the complete lack of finesse makes him seem even more helpless, like a kid playing dress-up instead of a crime-fighter trained to get out of situations like this one with ease.

It really shouldn't turn him on as much as it does.

“What're you worried about?” Jason asks in a mock-concerned way. He keeps Dick's hips pinned with one hand, and trails a second up the back of his thigh, resting it on the curve of his ass.

Wrong. So, so fucking wrong.

He sucks in a breath and continues on anyway. “It's okay, kid. I'll go easy on you. Be good for me and it won't hurt at all, alright?”

Dick glares over his shoulder with all the ferocity of a wounded kitten. His cheeks and lips are so pink, shiny with sweat and spit already. Jesus, he's got it bad. Jason locks eyes with him as he swipes a thumb up under his shortpants, tracing the inside of his thigh up to the swell of his ass.

It isn't until Dick insistently “struggles” in a way that leaves his ass sticking out more that Jason remembers what he's supposed to be doing.

“C'mon, calm down,” he says, in a voice just a touch too breathy for his tough-guy persona. “That's right, pretty bird. Stay right there for me.”

He brings his hand down on Dick's ass with a _slap,_ delighting in his muffled little yelp. His other hand slides up between Dick's shoulder blades and holds him there, and he spanks him again, more forcefully now. It rocks Dick's body and leaves the exposed part of his ass pink.

He does it again, and again, and again, and both of them forget their roles before too long. Though Dick tries to shake his head and whimper weak protests on occasion, he doesn't try to hide the way he rocks his hips with every slap, enjoying it a little too openly. And Jason blanks out on all the fancy words he'd had planned, instead listening intently to every noise Dick makes. His breath sounds ragged in his own ears.

When he finally gives in to the urge to yank Dick's panties down beneath his ass, his cock throbs at the sight. His skin is so smooth, so unscathed. He grabs one of Dick's asscheeks just to feel the fullness of it in his hand, pulling him apart with his thumb so he can see his pink little hole twitch.

He wonders how tight Dick might be, with a body like this.

Beneath him, Dick is frantically shaking his head back and forth, muttering “No, no, no” through the gag like a mantra. Right. Roleplay. That's what they're supposed to be doing.

“'No?' What's 'no' for?” he asks, a pout in his voice. “Thought you were gonna play nice with me, birdy.”

“Mm-mmn.” Dick shakes his head again, more insistently. “Mm-mmn! P'ease.”

“You scared, huh?” Jason asks, with a tone that gets huskier by the second. He sinks down a little bit on the mattress, until he's far enough down to kiss the small of Dick's back. “You a virgin?”

“Mhmm,” Dick lies. “Don'. P'ease don'.”

“Shh, baby,” Jason coos, and he feels like a creep, but Dick seems to like it, which gets Jason hotter in turn. “Cute little Robin. Let Red Hood take care of you. I'll make it so good, I promise...”

Dick's whimpers send vibrations straight to Jason's cock as he kisses down the base of his spine. He pays no mind to his pleas, except to listen for any sign of their safe word. When he doesn't hear it, he spreads Dick open again and laves his tongue over his hole.

One of his favorite things to do in the whole world is to eat Dick Grayson out. He could do it for hours — has done so on at least one occasion. He really does have the perfect ass for it, which is probably why Jason notices that it's a little less firm right now, a little more round. God, he can't complain, though. He practically kneads Dick's ass while he tongue-fucks his hole, trying to memorize the size and shape.

Dick feels a little bit tighter than usual, but to his credit, he doesn't show any discomfort. To the contrary, he trades out pleas for whimpers, insults for moans. He even starts to grind back against Jason's face in the way he always does when they do this, no doubt losing himself to sensation again.

“There's my good boy,” Jason rasps when he pulls back to take a breath. He kisses Dick's hole again, says, “That's my good little Robin.”

When he goes back to pampering him with his tongue, Dick really does keen, arching his back and shuddering with his entire body. Jason imagines his toes curling in those dumb little pixie boots, hears the squeak of his gloves as his hands ball into fists.

He wants to fucking ruin him.

Panting a little bit himself, he finally sits up, flipping Dick over. Predictably, Dick is hard as a rock, already leaking precum. His cock is the one part of him that doesn't look any different than usual, which sends unexpected relief flooding through his chest. Puberty was definitely kind to Dick Grayson.

He yanks the gag out of Dick's mouth, letting it hang wet and bitten around his neck.

“You ready to play nice with me?” he asks, cupping Dick's chin, smoothing a thumb over his cheekbone. “You nice and wet for me, birdy?”

“I, I—” Dick babbles, words shuddering as much as his body. “B-B-Batman will—”

“He'll what? Come and see you like this?” Jason asks, licking his lips. “See his pretty little Robin all nice and hard for me?”

Dick whimpers, his lower lip trembling. Jason wants nothing more than to kiss him until it stops, but he forces himself to play the part Dick's given him.

“Hey, hey, it's okay,” he says. “Shh. He won't have to know. It's gonna be our little secret, okay?”

“Y-y-y-you're a criminal,” Dick says, but the words lack bite. “I-I don't... I can't—”

Jason keeps stroking Dick's cheek with one hand, while the other trails down to wrap around his cock. He moves tantalizingly slow, up and down, smoothing his thumb over the sensitive spot under the head on every upswing. He sees Dick shake with the effort it takes not to thrust up into his hand.

“Baby, I'm gonna fuck that tight little ass of yours until you see stars,” Jason says, sweet as can be. “And there's nothing you can do about it. You understand?”

Dick gasps, and Jason knows then that he said the right thing. He takes that opportunity to slide his thumb into Dick's mouth, thrust it shallowly in and out. Dick wavers at first, but it isn't long before he starts to suck on it of his own accord.

“There you go,” Jason breathes. “There you go.”

He switches out his thumb for two fingers, intent on watching the way Dick's pink lips wrap around them. He sits up on his knees and stops stroking Dick's cock for a second to pull him close, to let him feel his hardened length through his pants.

“Baby, you're gonna take all of this,” he says, rolling his hips in a slow circle. The metal of his button and zipper catch on Dick's skin, but all it does is make him keen louder. “Feel that? That's how wild you drive me. Strutting in here with those cute little panties showing off that ass of yours... Fuck, I bet you wanted to get caught, huh?”

Dick's nostrils flare, his brow furrowed. Jason slips a third finger into his mouth.

“Oh yeah, you want it bad. You want this fat fucking cock, don't you? Lemme hear you say it, pretty bird.”

He pulls his fingers out abruptly, snapping a string of spit over Dick's cheek when he goes to snatch up his hair. He tugs his head back to show off his neck, and Dick groans, low and needy.

“No-o-o,” he says, still clinging to the last bit of willpower he has to keep his end of the fantasy going. Ple-ease, stop... _Red Hood,_ ah...!”

“That's it, baby, say my name,” Jason growls. He can't believe how powerful it makes him feel. “Tell me who's about to fuck you, birdy.”

“R-Red Hood,” Dick gasps. Jason can practically feel his resolve snap. “Red _Hood._ ”

With one hand, Jason flips open a knife and saws through the ropes keeping Dick's thighs bound to his calves. With the other, he palms around in his pocket for the lube he put there before they started.

“Gonna let me take this cute virgin ass?” he asks, tossing the knife to the side and lifting Dick's tied-up ankles to his shoulder. He presses an open-mouthed kiss to his ankle, face hot against Dick's skin. “Gonna be real nice for me, baby bird?”

“ _Please,_ ” Dick says, head lolling to the side. For the first time, Jason hears an edge to his tone, something deep and forceful that he never expected to come from such a young-looking version of his lover. “Your baby bird. 'M your little birdy. Please, please, please, _please,_ fuck me...”

There's no way he can argue with that. It's almost comical how fast Jason tries to slick himself up, hand slipping on his too-wet cock as he spreads the lube around. The bottle pops out of his hand and lands somewhere by his feet, but he doesn't bother looking for it to cap it up. Sometimes lube-stained sheets are a necessary casualty.

He lines himself up, head pressed flush against Dick's hole, when he realized he hasn't actually done much in the way of preparation. Shit.

“B-babe, do you want me to, uh,” he starts.

“ _Jason._ ” Dick's voice is low, commanding, almost military-esque. How he manages that tone even when he's subbing has always been beyond Jason. “Fuck me. _Now._ Make it rough.”

“Right,” he says, not short on awe. “You got it.”

Character thoroughly broken, he pushes inside of Dick, sucking in a drawn-out breath to deal with the unbearable tightness of it all. He mutters curses, holding onto Dick's legs like a lifeline where they drape over his shoulder. It takes a few shallow thrusts before he's able to slide in any deeper, but from the sounds of Dick's helpless moaning, it doesn't seem like he minds.

Before long, he's able to bottom out, skin slapping against skin with a wet, obscene sound. He leans forward to steady himself with one hand on the mattress, bending Dick almost in half. He knows from experience that it's one of his favorite positions, show-offy contortionist that he is. And, without fail, the change in angle has Dick screaming so loud that he's pretty sure he'll end up with a note from his landlord come morning.

“F-fuck,” Jason pants, attempting to pull some semblance of the powerful, composed Red Hood persona back up to the surface. He fucks Dick into the mattress and licks his lips. “Birdy likes my cock? Huh? Little Robin gonna come for me?”

“Nnh, nnh, no, unh, puh-please,” Dick slurs, head rolling from side to side, drool trailing out of the corner of his mouth. Jason sees his eyes roll back into his head just before his lids flutter shut. “T-too big, ah, g-gonna sp-split me in hahh-alf...”

“You like it, though, huh?” Jason asks. “Want me to come inside this pretty little ass? Make it mine?”

“Nnh— _Nnh—_ ” Dick's face screws up, tears leaking out from underneath his mask. His hair is a complete mess by now, some strands plastered to his face, others sticking up and bouncing with every one of Jason's thrusts. His ass starts to throb in a way that Jason knows means he's coming, and that's when the floodgates really open. “Yeah, yeah, _yes, yes, yes,_ Ja-Jason, ye- _ah,_ baby, baby, please, fuck, come in me, come in me come in me oh _fuck_ please...”

He doesn't have to ask twice. Jason turns to sink his teeth into Dick's calf, eliciting more high-pitched squeals from him, and speeds up, sending Dick into incoherence. By the time he comes, Dick's sobbing in that way that means he's more than satisfied, insides still twitching out of control around him. Jason slows to a stop, gasping for breath against the angry pink bite mark he made on Dick's leg.

The first thing he does after he pulls out, before even cleaning himself off, is to slice through the remaining ropes binding Dick's limbs. Then he collapses against the pillows, pulling Dick close, massaging the feeling back into his fingers while he kisses the rope burn on his wrists.

He takes the time to look him over, from the wrinkled yellow cape to the green shortpants bunched up around his legs, from his mussed-up hair to his slack, panting mouth to the tension that's eased out of his shoulders. Jason still can't help but think of Dick, soft and young and spent, as fragile. He knows it isn't true, but it gives him a damn good excuse to pull him close and lie in bed for a few more minutes. They'll need a bath later, and some lotion, and then, of course, they'll need to figure out how the fuck to get Dick back to normal. But for now?

For now, this is good.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr!](https://dicktofen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
